<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le péché suprême by Kaleiya_Hitsumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699059">Le péché suprême</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei'>Kaleiya_Hitsumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait des choses à éviter de faire au sein des Aigles de Jais... mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leurs autres camarades de promotion étaient au courant de cela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le péché suprême</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta : Eliandre</p><p>Suite à un fan art que j'ai vu passer sur twitter, cette idée est restée dans mon crane donc fallait la faire sortir.</p><p>Je vous laisse donc lire cette... débilité. Bonne lecture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une aura sombre planait sur la classe des Aigles de Jais, faisant frissonner Ferdinand quand, lors d’une énième tentative pour réveiller Linhardt, il sentit l’atmosphère devenir extrêmement pesante. En tournant la tête vers ses camarades, il nota que Bernadetta se cachait dans un recoin en poussant des cris étranglés, Caspar qui claquait des genoux bien malgré lui, Dorothea dont le regard vert montrait la plus grande horreur et Petra, la plus brave d’entre eux, était sur la défensive, signe que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire.</p><p>Puis il glissa son regard sur Hubert… dont l’aura noire de rage lui arracha un hoquet de surprise tant elle était violente, cela au point qu’il jurerait voir des spectres vengeurs lui tourner autour. Il suivit la direction fixée par son camarade et, avec un frisson d’effroi, compris quelle était la cause même de son ire.</p><p>De toutes les choses qu’il avait pu faire avec Edelgard, il y en avait une que Ferdinand s’était bien gardée de tenter, d’une part parce que ce genre de chose ne l’intéressait pas vraiment vu sa relation avec la princesse impériale et, d’autre part à cause d’un certain mage qui veillait jalousement à ce qu’aucun homme de la noblesse ne vienne importuner la jeune femme avec ce genre d’approche, n’hésitant pas à lui-même chasser ceux qui avaient la très mauvaise idée d’insister – il avait averti Lorenz de ne surtout pas essayer de converser avec Edelgard dans ce but s’il tenait un minimum à la vie, ce qui, de ce qu’il savait du jeune Gloucester, était clairement le cas.</p><p>Seulement, il réalisa avec terreur qu’il avait oublié d’avertir Sylvain Gautier sur les risques à courtiser la princesse impériale…</p><p>—Vous êtes vraiment une superbe jeune femme Votre Altesse. Souhaiteriez-vous un peu de compagnie ?</p><p>Ce sourire charmeur et ces manières ne laissaient aucun doutes sur le fait qu’il tentait de la séduire… et en voyant qu’Hubert était en train de se préparer à user de magie noire, il était clair qu’il fallait agir et vite avant qu’il ne commette un meurtre et ne déclenche une guerre avec Faerghus.</p><p>—HUBERT NON !</p><p>Sans réfléchir, Ferdinand avait foncé pour attraper le mage par la taille, collant son dos contre son torse, geste qui suffit à lui briser sa concentration mais qui, vu le grognement mauvais qu’il entendait s’échapper de sa gorge, n’était nullement apprécié par le concerné…</p><p>—Ferdinand… fit Hubert sur un ton menaçant. Lâchez-moi immédiatement avant que je ne vous arrache la tête !</p><p>—Et vous laissez commettre un meurtre ?! répliqua le jeune Aegir en resserrant sa prise. AIDEZ-MOI A LE RETENIR !!!</p><p>Son appel à l’aide fut entendu par Petra qui attrapa un des bras du mage tandis que Caspar saisit l’autre juste au moment où leur camarade allait lancer une boule de feu sur Sylvain qui, heureusement, fut déviée droit sur le mur. L’agitation avait attiré l’attention d’Edelgard qui, réalisant probablement pourquoi son protecteur était enragé, vint tout de suite vers eux en suppliant Hubert de se calmer, ce qui marcha un peu vu qu’il cherchait moins à se débattre.</p><p>—Il se passe quoi par ici au juste ?</p><p>Forcément, leurs cris avaient attiré l’attention d’autres élèves, en l’occurrence des autres délégués qui, comme Sylvain, fixaient la scène avec stupeur. Le problème, c’était que cela raviva la rage du mage qui ne démordait pas du fait qu’il voulait la tête du jeune Gautier, forçant Ferdinand à resserrer sa prise – mine de rien, son sinistre camarade avait de la force quand il le voulait !</p><p>—Hubie veut tuer Sylvain ! répondit Dorothea tandis que les délégués entraient dans la salle de classe et que le concerné semblait soudain très mal à l’aise. Apparemment, il n’a pas du tout apprécié de le voir en train de draguer Edie…</p><p>—Sérieux ?! fit Claude, interloqué. Princesse, tu de-</p><p>Soudain, un violent craquement retentit, faisant bondir tout le monde… puis l’assemblée fixa Dimitri qui, à son tour, dégageait une aura des plus sombres – tous eurent le réflexe de s’éloigner d’au moins un pas à l’exception du délégué des Cerfs d’or dont le regard fixait avec ébahissement ce qui restait du pupitre que le prince de Faerghus avait réduit en miettes d’une seule main.</p><p>—Sylvain… grogna le délégué des Lions de Saphir, le regard rempli de rage, en se tournant vers son camarade de classe qui n’en menait pas large.</p><p>Alors que Claude tenta de calmer la situation, le prince de Faerghus, dans une colère noire, ne semblait pas du tout l’écouter, faisant que quand le Don Juan des Lions décida de prendre la fuite, son délégué le prit en chasse, écarta brutalement son homologue du passage qui serait tombé brutalement au sol si Petra, qui avait dû sentir la chose, n’était pas intervenue pour stopper sa chute. Il y eut quelques secondes de battement, principalement due à la stupeur face à la scène à laquelle ils venaient d’assister, avant que Dorothea et le délégué des Cerfs d’Or ne partent vite prévenir les autres Lions du problème.</p><p>—Vous croyez qu’il va tuer Sylvain ? questionna Caspar d’un air innocent.</p><p>—Si cet imbécile respire encore, je me ferais une joie de l’achever… répondit Hubert en grognant.</p><p>—Non Hubert, vous n’en ferez rien ! déclara Edelgard avec fermeté. Et si j’apprends qu’il a été empoisonné, je vous en tiendrais immédiatement responsable, c’est bien clair ?</p><p>—… Très clair Votre Altesse…</p><p>Après que le mage lui ait jeté un regard noir, tous furent d’accord pour le libérer… enfin, à l’exception de Bernadetta qui était restée paralysée de peur dans un coin et Linhardt qui sortait tout juste de sa sieste et qui, d’un air ensommeillé, leur demanda ce qu’il se passait, faisant soupirer d’exaspération leur déléguée.</p><p>Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Sylvain fut retrouvé trempé jusqu’aux os, complètement essoufflé et se traînant pitoyablement jusqu’à la chambre de Mercedes, cela sous les regards blasés de certains Lions, tandis que Dimitri était allé présenter ses excuses à Edelgard pour son attitude et celle de son camarade tout en lui garantissant qu’elle ne serait plus jamais ennuyée par le jeune Gautier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soyons d'accord : je ne vois pas Sylvain assez bête pour draguer Edelgard... mais admettez que l'idée est amusante x)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>